Software applications are designed to accommodate a multitude of transactions, where each transaction often requires the performance of a significant number of functions. Testing of software applications may include creating test cases based on requirements and then executing the test cases through, for example, a test script to detect defects. Test cases may be automated using commercial and open source tools to reduce execution time. For example, a regression test suite is a set of test cases, often written in the form of a script, designed to ensure that each of these functions remain accurate and correct following modification of the underlying programing code. Execution of these suites helps to ensure that defects have not been introduced or uncovered in unchanged areas of the codebase as a result of the modification. Moreover, each level of testing (e.g., unit testing, system testing, and acceptance testing) may have its own regression test suite. Providers of these software applications and/or their corresponding services are faced with the problem of having large regression test suites that are executed manually and the need to automate these test suites to function within any one of a number of industry standard automation tools. Once automated, these test cases can be executed repeatedly and frequently, which adds to the amount of testing coverage for the respective application. However, effective and efficient management of such suites of test cases is both time consuming and effort intensive.